


Le temps de l'innocence

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble, Kid Palpatine, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Le petit Sheev Palpatine profite de quelques instants de liberté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le temps de l'innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The age of innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420243) by [LadySidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious)



> C'est en lisant la novélisation de l'épisode III que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue, car Palpatine dit à un moment qu'il n'avait pas couru depuis qu'il était petit sur Naboo (ce qui est certainement très faux, vu le personnage xD).
> 
> Drabble de 150 mots maximum.

Sheev était accompagné de ses camarades de jeux, et tous couraient à travers les vastes champs de Naboo, riant, criant, s'amusant comme des fous. Ils embêtaient les gros ruminants qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin, et s'enfuyaient en hurlant de rire lorsque ceux-ci chargeaient – heureusement, ils n'avaient pas de cornes, et n'étaient pas très rapides.

 

Sheev aimait beaucoup ces instants de jeux. Il avait beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser, comme tout enfant de cinq ans. Et puis, cela lui permettait d'échapper à la pression que lui imposait son père, extrêmement exigeant par rapport à son fils aîné – le fils aîné de la noble maison Palpatine.

 

C'était le temps de l'innocence, bien avant l'arrivée d'Hego Damask, bien avant que le Côté Obscur ait perverti l'esprit de Sheev, bien avant qu'il ne réfléchisse à des plans de domination de la galaxie... et bien avant qu'il ne les exécute, entraînant la mort de milliers de personnes.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 153.
> 
> C'est court comme texte, mais la longueur me paraît suffisante pour ce type de scènes ;)


End file.
